Best In The World
Best In The World (also known as Best In The World 2013 or BITW) is an ongoing fiction wrestling interpromotional event hosted by TCW (Total Championship Wrestling). It also includes the following fiction wrestling companies: PCUW (Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling), CCW (Character Championship Wrestling), UWE (Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment), UCA (Universal Character Association), CASZ (Cartoon Anime Society Z), AWE (Animated Wrestling Entertainment), WWE Animated, XCW (Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling), WWT (World Wrestling Television), CWF (Cartoon Wrestling Federation ) and AWF (Anime Wrestling Federation). The event also follows the storyline o the Rookie Revolution: a group of wrestling upstarts who target the legends of fiction wrestling in order to get further in wrestling. The event took place at Madison Square Garden. Results Results {{Wrestling event |name=Best In The World Theme song = "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies Promotions involved= See above Date= June 2013 Venue= Madison Square Garden City =New York City, New York Attendance=18,000 *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: Majin Buu (UWE) defeated Samus Aran (CASZ) **Buu pinned Samus after a Splitting Headache *Impromptu WWT X-Division Championship match: Timmy Turner (WWT) defeated Majin Buu (UWE) **Timmy pinned Buu after Buu was attacked by the FBN *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: Crash Bandicoot (UCA) defeated Claude Speed (XCW) **Crash pinned Claude after a Crash Landing *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: Danny Phantom (CWF) defeated Yugi Moto (XCF) **Danny pinned Yugi after a Spectre Spike *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: Eddy (PCUW) defeated Tommy Pickles (TCW) **Eddy pinned Tommy after a SuckerBreaker *Triple Threat Women's Hell in a Cell match: Gwen Tennyson (CCW) defeated Sailor Moon (Animated) and Asui Hikaru **Gwen pinned Asui after a Hocus Pocus *Singles match: Tifa Lockhart (UCA) defeated Princess Elise (WWL) **Tifa pinned Elise after a Premium Heart *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: Slade (AWE) defeated SpongeBob SquarePants (WWT) **Slade pinned SpongeBob after a Tombstone Piledriver *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: Diego Marquez (CAWF) defeated Gene Starwind (XFWA) **Diego pinned Gene after a Frog Splash *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: TD Kenelly (Animated) defeated Renton Thurston (AWF) **TD pinned Renton after a Fameasser *Best of the Best Tournament: Round 1: Dan Kuso (CCW) defeated Darth Vader *Dan pinned Vader after a Pyrus Plant *Lethal Lockdown match: The Anti-Revolutionists (Mandy Wells PCUW, Chell CCW, Kim Possible CWF and Sora Takenouichi XCW) defeated the Rookie Revolution (Rukia Kuchiki UWE, Tanya Blake PCUW, Angelica Pickles CWF, and Lightning Farron UCA **Mandy pinned Lightning after the Trashed and Scattered *Best of the Best Tournament: Quarter Finals: Crash Bandicoot (UCA) defeated Majin Buu (UWE) **Crash pinned Buu after a Crash Landing *Best of the Best Tournament: Quarter Finals: Eddy (PCUW) defeated Danny Phantom (CWF) **Eddy submitted Danny with the Money Lock *Best of the Best Tournament: Quarter Finals: Slade (AWE) defeated Diego Marquez (CAWF) **Slade pinned Diego after a Chokeslam *Best of the Best Tournament: Quarter Finals: Dan Kuso (CCW) defeated TD Kenelly (Animated) **Dan submitted TD with the Anaconda Vise *Internet Championship Ladder match: Colt Anderson (PCUW) defeated Deadpool (Animated), Tom Brady (CCW) and Johnny Cage (UCA) **Colt won after pulling the strap down *Best of the Best Tournament: Semi Finals: Eddy (PCUW) and Crash Bandicoot (UCA) fought to a draw **Originally, Eddy had win after submitting Crash with the Money Lock, but the referee was unconscious and couldn't call the match. When the referee came to, Crash hit the Wumpa Twist and pinned Eddy for the win. Not wanting to win that way, Crash forfeited his spot to Eddy. Asheel Sr. Then announces that as a result of the controversy, both Crash and Eddy would enter the finals. *Best of the Best Tournament: Semi Finals: Dan Kuso (CCW) defeated Slade (AWE) **Dan pinned Slade after a Pyrus Plant *WWT X Division Championship Ultimate X match: Aries Austin (PCUW) defeated Timmy Turner (WWT) to become the final WWT X Division Championship **Aries won by unhooking the belt from the center of the X *Toon World Championship match: Itachi Uchiha (Animated) defeated Ben Tennyson (CCW) and retained the Toon World Championship **Itachi pinned Ben after a Chokeslam *TCW World Championship match: TJ Dettwiller (TCW) vs. Ash Ketchum (Animated) ended in a no contest **The match was thrown out when, in the middle of the match, Christian Din came out and cashed in the Destiny Briefcase *Destiny Briefcase cash-in match for the TCW World Championship: Christian Din (TCW) defeated TJ Dettwiller to become the new TCW World Champion **Christian pinned TJ after a Breakdown *Best of the Best Tournament: Finals: Dan Kuso (CCW) vs Eddy (PCUW) vs Crash Bandicoot (UCA) *Team Veteran (Asheel Din IV PCUW, Ed PCUW, Red UCA, Goku Hall of Famer, Peter Griffin Hall of Famer, Homer Simpson Hall of Famer, Edd PCUW, Kratos CCW, and Sly Cooper UCA) vs . The Rookie Revolution (Souichi Sugano Animated, Jimmy Neutron CCW, Arthur XCW, Christian Din TCW, Taiki Kudo Animated, Red Murdock (PCUW), Jason Krueger (PCUW), Willy Blake (PCUW), Jack House (PCUW) and Christopher House (PCUW) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.